


A random bunch of headcanons

by KingFranPetty



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

While Wakko Warner is non-binary, his pronouns are he/him. Which oddly enough is the same as his birth gender. As such, many mistakenly label him as male. Wakko doesn't really notice this as he doesn't care the pre set gender roles, he cares about food and eating.

Dot Warner still regards herself as the cute one, however she is branching out to being the witty one.

Yakko Warner's second greatest fear involves his siblings not being saved by their cartoony nature.

Lakko Warner identifies with the Tally Hall song Sea Cucumber. This is due to her not being as Zany as her siblings and feeling imprisoned by forces she's already escaped. Because this version of Lakko so different from the original, it's Canon in the AU I made.

All the Warners are bi, pan, or otherwise. None of them straight or limited to just one gender in regards to attraction.

The Warner Siblings are Eldritch Horrors in the same way that a Pizza is a sandwich. A pizza is considered a open face sandwich but the popular use of the word sandwich wouldn't include a pizza. The Warners meet a lot of the requirements for an Eldritch Horror but this could be said of many toons. Expecting all fiction to meet our standards of reality is rarely a helpful take especially when it's purposely unreal media.

Due to Disney owning 1/3 of everything, they were legally allowed to create and experiment on Lakko Warner. However due to Dot Warner making cartoons able to vote, Lakko is regarded as a person. So Disney can no longer take back Lakko Warner as property but Mickey Mouse can legally claim himself as her uncle and visit his niece.

Bugs Bunny is legally considered the guardian of Yakko, Wakko, and Dot in the event that WB cannot or wishes not to take care of them. Lakko would go to Mickey in such an event. Legal matters are pain.

Lakko Warner's favorite flower is sunflowers. Dot offen changes her favorite flower but as of writing it's daisy. Yakko Warner's favorite is blue rose. Wakko likes that flower that's made of chocolate and fruit.

The Warners are an animal that can be loosely defined as Toon. Their bodies are made of various species, mostly mammals. They have a lot of carnivorous elements but can easily eat whatever they want. Nobody can identify what kind of animal they are as most toons are based on other real life animals.

As Yakko isn't of legal age, he can't be the legal guardian of his siblings. He is the parental figure as WB doesn't actually care for The Warners.

Because Yakko ate the Internet, he knows what is in your search history and your most embarrassing moments. The same can be said of Freakazoid.

Brain does not like any of The Warners. However he hates Lakko the least because she's well behaved compared to her siblings so she is not likely to get in the way.

Lakko Warner is trans, non binary to female. One might wonder how one can be biologically non binary. This is actually an easy solve, she's a toon. Cartoons can lack what little biology gender is based on. Note that two characters can be clones of each other but if one of them had a bow on their head, they are a girl. Lakko wears a bow so she is a girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Wakko fears Clowns. Yakko fear mimes. Yakko doesn't display it, instead hating mimes.

Dot likes a wide range of men, mostly older men. Don't be weird.

The Dip from Who framed Roger Rabbit is not only cannon but if it was rediscovered, it could kill any toon. Including... Enjoy the angst.

Since her siblings are oops all perverts, Lakko knows things most 4 years don't. However whenever she asks, Yakko says "because I'm a very naughty boy" (I think he said that once as a dirty joke but it's gross to write when I am an adult and the character is a teen.) or "Good Night Everybody!"

Based on PM Seymour's theory that Wakko is limited by physical humor, Dot is limited by whimsy, and Yakko has no known limits. Lakko is limited by censors and what is seen as marketable or unmarketable. It makes her a little bit blank as a character and is also the most limiting limit out of any Warner.

The original three Warners find the world's lack of zany due to reality a horrifying idea. Most toons feel this way but it appears more in children and teens.

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot Warner like Bugs Bunny but dislike Mickey Mouse from brand loyal ideals even tho Disney owns everything.

Due to the reboot appearing on Hulu, the Warner siblings can legally switch their WB branding for Hulu branding but don't.

Because Tiny Toons will appear on HBO Max, Yakko cannot legally go to school to learn advanced tooning under Bugs Bunny on screen. At least for the time being.

All the Warners prefer humans as far as attraction goes.

Yakko, Wakko, Dot and Lakko have never met Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Phooey, or Kablooie... Yet. Again brand loyal ideals and trauma.

As far as cartoon children go, The Warners are not that weird. Yet as more cartoons lack toon force, they become weird among their own kind.

Wakko doesn't have anything weird under his hat, he just likes wearing it. Dot however actually has longer ears which she hide with the flower.

All the Warners feel trapped in ways they can not escape. For the original three, they feel trapped because their own home was used to imprison them but they ultimately will not leave their home behind to escape the forces that hold them. Lakko feels trapped by Disney and her implied disturbing backstory, knowing both she is free but also that by Copyright she can never truly escape.

Lakko Warner is the only Warner who likes Baloney the Dinosaur. This is because she is a four year old child. Once she hits six, that will change. So for the time being she is immune to Baloney the Dinosaur and her siblings aren't.

Lakko has never met any of the Tiny Toons.

Yakko can in fact do math, his siblings just like making that joke.

I have a list of couples who would make good enough parents for The Warners. Daffy Duck and Bugs Bunny, Pinky and The Brain, Sam and Max, Gomez Addams and Morticia Addams, and that's it so far. I even have reasons why I think each couple is okay. Daffy and Bugs are both toons like the Warners, they would understand them also all the Warners already look up to them as if they were parents. Pinky and The Brain can relate to them on a different level, despite all of his rage The Brain is still a rat in a cage so bounding by trauma of never truly escaping trauma. Sam and Max have already raised one child but also the two hyper violent chaos nuts somehow fit with The Warner siblings. Gomez and Morticia have shown themselves to handle children who act odd well, to massively understate the point.

The Warners can not go to Hell or Super Hell as they are banned by god.

Lakko is green because Hulu. If Hulu didn't hold the reboot, then wherever did hold the reboot would have a blue Lakko. Disney blue to be more detailed on shade and why.

Yakko does in fact sleep inside the ballpit.

Lakko has a Disney logo on the back of her neck. It is either printed, tattooed, or burned on. It is not the only physical proof of her disturbing implied backstory.

The Warners could detail the full dept of their tragic backstory but they'd have to kill you. This includes Lakko's. Which is to say that you'll never know any of their full origins... No the being locked in a water tower isn't the full story.

Lakko's anime form is based in a moe style. I won't tell you which.

Because Yakko ate the Internet, he knows what the fandom is doing but is trying to ignore it. Freakazoid can do the same but chooses not to.

The reboot actually takes place in an alternate 2019-2020. This timeline is better than our own.

Toon town exists in this world.

Because cartoons were only recently allowed the right to vote and are therefore for seen as people, most humans and toons are... Not allowed together. Cartoon and human relationships even with toon humans are looked at as wrong. Cartoons are kept from working and living in the spaces humans live. You probably know where this is going.

Hopefully this will change for this world.

Wile E. Coyote and The Brain would love to talk to each other but it wouldn't work out because of their massive egos.

Future Brain is a lying prick and a homewrecker. No more information is needed.


End file.
